


Beneath Your Sky

by Wolfgang von Cemetery (enemy_xands)



Series: Queens of the Desert Underground [4]
Category: Lucha Underground
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Heel love is great, Imagined femdom, Masturbation, Mild Spoilers, Mirrors, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemy_xands/pseuds/Wolfgang%20von%20Cemetery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-match, Johnny helps Taya burn off some tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath Your Sky

**Author's Note:**

> UNO MAS ahh I've been so obsessed with the last two episodes here's another smutty post-match fic. Barely some plot saving it from being a PWP lol. I don't know if I ship Johnny/Taya but damnit I love them

"You did fine, baby girl." 

Taya was pouting. Johnny had told her to rest up, but she insisted on still making his evening tea, bringing it to him on the lavish silver platter and resting at his feet. Even though she was sore and stiff, and so was he come to mention it.

In his stubbornness as well, Johnny insisted on staring at his dim laptop screen, even though he didn't much feel like writing. He didn't feel like doing _anything_.

Taya sensed this and held his mug up to his lips. He took a quick sip and dropped his head back.

"Stop looking at me like that. Smile! You nailed her right in the chest."

He took the mug and set it on the table. Taya shrugged and sat at his feet again. Johnny sighed heavily.

"You'll get Ivelisse again next time. One on one. We'll talk to Dario."

Taya grinned. " _Break_ her in."

"Ooh, is that how you get your jollies?" Johnny laughed at his own rhetorical question; he knew exactly what got Taya excited. Her obsession with Ivelisse had been pleasurable to him lately, too. "Stand up."

Taya did as she was told and stood statuesque in front of Johnny. He hummed his admiration, reaching his hand up to caress her taut stomach and jutting hip bones. He let his fingers linger in the crevices, feeling a sudden burst of new energy.

"Be naked."

Taya was wearing a long graphic tee and little else, so when she lifted her shirt over her head, she exposed soft breasts with hardened nipples and perfectly lacy panties. That Johnny had picked out, of course.

He tugged gently on the frills and let them slip just a bit, tantalizingly low off her hip. She shivered.

Johnny fell back on the couch, exhausted.

"Do it yourself, I'm fuckin' tired."

He closed his eyes and turned his head into the couch. Taya sighed because she wasn't surprised. 

But. She grinned. They'd both had a long day, hadn't they? She slipped her panties off and stood with her legs parted over the reflective table. She let her eyes flutter closed and she was back in the Temple, the screams of the audience pounding in her ears and her feet slamming into that low-ranking bitch's chest.

_The hit took Ivelisse's breath away, made her disoriented. The lights flickered and her chest burned; was her sternum broken? Taya slid onto her chest for the pin, but there was no counting. For a few minutes, even the dust and grime in the air paused._

_Taya smirked down at her and forcefully grabbed her by the back of her head. She laughed as she slammed Ivelisse's head back down, then drew it up again to her crotch. Ivelisse struggled against the bulging outline of her labia, only digging herself deeper._

Taya ran her fingertips up and down her moist lips, pulled gently at her clit. She pressed her fingers on either side and massaged gently, reveling in the texture of her own flesh.

Johnny rolled over on the couch, feigning shock. "Did I say you could do that here?"

Taya laughed and moaned in response but didn't stop. She spread herself wider for show.

"Oh, look at you. You're a mess. Who's gonna clean this up?"

He languidly sat up, reached out, and swatted Taya's hands away. He took over, firmly pinching the swollen nub between his fingers.

"Huh? Who?" He pulled gently.

"I-I will," Taya gasped.

Johnny tugged again then rolled. "Too bad Ivelisse isn't here. We'd make her clean it up with her tongue."

Taya tilted her head and moaned. She felt so exposed and her skin was so hot that the cool air almost stung.

"Then we'd lock her up in a little box. No light. Only take her out when we want to play, right?" Johnny let his fingers drift lower, pushed them into Taya's warm, soft canal knuckle deep, leaving his thumb to ever so slightly bump against her still-swelling clit.

Taya looked down to watch Johnny's fingers sliding in and out of her; she bit her lip. "Mm-hmm..."

Taya's juices were freely running down Johnny's arm. He lapped his tongue against his flesh. 

"Fortunately for her, we wanna play a lot. So many fun games, so much time. She can be a table, a pony, a cat...anything we want."

His arm was tired, but he knew she was close. She squeezed his fingers delightfully, thighs trembling and knees on the verge of buckling.

"She'll never want to go back to that boring old trios team again. I bet the two of them with all the toys in the world couldn't satisfy her half as much as you could, baby girl."

When Taya came, it felt like she would never stop. She squirted, juices running down Johnny's arm and her thighs, down to her knees. Johnny caught some of the excess on his fingers and sucked them off.

"Consider it a belated birthday gift." He winked. "She'll be all yours..."


End file.
